


Morning "I Love You Guys"s

by NotALemon



Series: Boyfriends [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Borderline Sexual, Boys Kissing, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M, just a big ball of fluff, steamy stuff, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless DaveJohnKat fluff I wrote out of boredom and writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning "I Love You Guys"s

Light filtered in through the half closed curtains, causing John to curse whoever did a shitty job of closing the damn things. He tried to sit up, not at all surprised by being pulled down by a warm little weight on his side being held in place by the heavy arm across his torso.

A deep but small growl wafted up from the tiny person at his side. John sighed and ran a hand through the tangled hair of Karkat, avoiding his small, sensitive horns. It was (for John, at least) too early in the morning for any kind of foreplay. Not that he could say anything about the other two, who were normally up for anything.

The growl became more satisfied and domesticated until it became a tiny purr. “Asshole.” Karkat mumbled to John’s side, adjusting his head on John’s chest. “Lay back down, fuckface.” He nuzzled John’s neck with his nose.

“I wanna get up.” John whined to him. “Karkat!” He dragged out the word to irritate Karkat.

“Egbert, I swear that if I were more awake than I am, I would insult you so hard your useless father lusus could feel it.” Karkat dug his fingers into John’s squishy stomach. “In fact, I’m awake enough to teach you the ancient art of being a good fucking pillow.” His voice was progressively getting louder with every word.

“Who’re we using as a pillow?” Dave’s voice, on the other hand, was almost unintelligible from his thick Texan accent and mumbled words.

John sighed. “I guess it’s me this time.” He smiled sleepily at both of them.

“Aw shit. This is my jam.” Was probably what Dave mumbled, but it was hard to tell. He curled down to rest his head on John’s stomach.

John bit his lip with his buck teeth that he may or may not hate having to hold in his giggling. He failed and the laugh burst through. “You guys are weird.”

“Dude. I just got comfy and now you’re fucking moving and shit and I haven’t felt this attacked in years.” 

Karkat growled at him. “Why the _fuck_ are you moving you half witted fucknugget? Do I _really_ have to teach you how to be a halfway decent goddamn pillow?!”

“Well, I guess you do.” John laid a kiss on the tangled rat’s nest that is Karkat’s hair and then gave Dave’s silky locks a peck to be fair. Having two lovers wasn’t easy.

“Sometimes I wonder how you managed to live for more than one sweep without getting culled, because you’re such an irritating shit that anyone in their right mind would’ve done everyone a favor and ended you.”

“Wow, Karkat. That’s really rude of you.” John ran his fingers through Dave’s floppy hair. Dave cuddled up closer to him, sticking his tongue out at Karkat.

“You’re picking this arrogant, insipid asswipe over _me_ , who’s obviously a better person than he will ever be?”

Dave clutched his heart. “Ouch. I’m feeling a little like Lennon after Chapman. Patch my wounds, Egbert?” HIs accent had almost faded back to its usual level of vaguely Texan.

“I fucking _swear_ , Dave. You’re the biggest dork I’ve ever met.” John furiously ruffled Dave’s hair.

“Hey hey hey! Don’t mess with the hair, bro.” Dave peppered kisses all over John’s neck and smacked his hand away. “It’s too beautiful for your human hands to fuck it up.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure, Dave? I’m pretty sure it looks like shit. Not as bad as Karkat’s, though.”

“Oh wow. Sure, use me as your personal verbal punching bag and just shit all over me. I see who’s your favorite. Go ahead- run off with Strider and start a stupid human family or whatever you two do.” Karkat glared at Dave and mouthed at John’s throat with his sharp teeth. John let out a strangled groans. Not to be outdone, Dave began to suck his claims on his side of John’s neck.

John clutched the sheets with white knuckled hands, letting out little gasps and moans with every touch at his neck. “G-Guys- oh God!” He let out a high-pitched moan when Karkat bit his neck. “Someone’ll hear us!”

“Good. Let them hear how hot you are.” Dave whispered to him, eyes half-lidded under his shades and accent starting to come back. “Right, Karkles?”

Karkat nibbled at John’s earlobe, trying not to accidentally pierce it with his pointed teeth. “I already have to share them with an egotistical prick like _you_. I don’t need anyone else to steal his fickle human blood pusher from me.”

“Guys, stop it!”

They both stopped their attack on his neck, though Karkat’s last bite lingered for a couple moments longer than it should’ve.

“What happened, bro?” Dave asked through his thick accent. 

“I wanna eat first. Then we can have mind-blowing sex.” John pushed them both off of him and untangled himself from the strangling grasp of the sheets. “Anyone going to join me?”

Karkat muttered various choice phrases under his breath before he too crawled out of bed. Dave, not wanting to be alone, jumped off the bed and causally wrapped his arms around John’s waist, leaning down to press a kiss to his neck. “Sure babe. What’re you hungry for? Besides my dick.”

“I was going to say toast.”

Dave kept sprinkling his neck with kisses. Karkat growled animalistically at him and started kissing John’s hand. 

“No need to fight over me, guys. I know I’m irresistible.” John giggled.

“If I could choose who to pity, it wouldn’t be you if you were the last person on that miserable fucking meteor. Don’t fucking laugh Strider, you pathetic excuse for a nookcruncher. You’re even worse than that shitsack Egbert.” Karkat punctuated his statement by cuddling up to John.

“You’re big fucking dorks and I can’t believe you two.” John started to waddle away, being dragged down by his partners. “But I love you guys.”  
They both seemed satisfied by his words, glued to his sides and following him into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is kinda cute but it also got pretty sexual towards the middle. I'm awkward writing any form of smut, so there's just fluff!  
> Yes, I'm trying to work on Eden's Flowers. I have writer's block, and I'm not sure when to end it.  
> Until my next update.


End file.
